The Second World
by Seto Takahashi reborn
Summary: Dark, sinister mythological. That's the world of duel monsters before the pharaoh ever played a card. Travel into the world where these monsters came to be. Visit their world and prepare for an adventure. This story is meant to play out similar to the lord of the rings and other fantasy stories of that nature. Contains extreme sexuality and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes- for anyone just beginning to read this fic. It's something I've had in the back burner for ages. When examining old duel monsters in attempts to rebuild my deck I noticed something that could be done. Each and every card has a story, a picture, a setting. Upon this realization I seized building the deck at that moment understanding the beauty of such discovery.

In order to attempt to lessen confusion, this fic is not like your average day Yugioh fan fiction. Their will be some cultural references to real life groups and as such will have an aura of mysticism and mythology to it.

One last note their will be extreme violence, lots of sexuality and some darker themes as I feel the historical world also possessed.

On that side note I do not own Yugioh, it would have been the way it was supposed to be regarding the way the first manga was written. I hope you all enjoy my first ever work of long fiction.

~the first chapter is a prequel to the story. I decided to create it in order to establish themes~~

Initiation

The streets clambered with life. Men were tending their livestock and setting up the grand ball for the celebrations to come. Women while keeping watchful eyes on their children, chopped away on wooden planks preparing for the great feast. With the grand excitement of this holiday the children who usually caused mischief, assisted in any way they could.

The town roared of life. This was the holiday of the great dragon. The golden beast of Ra who fueled the skies, giving life and energy to it's people. Children who behaved were granted one wish from the great deity, while the misbehaved were locked in their houses lest they be burned alive by the glory of light.

This was also the holiday of fertility as Ra was the god of bringing forth life. Every celebration when the moon was at it's highest point in the sky. The great celebration would move elsewhere. The glorious celebration showcased the finer side of living.

All enjoyed the preparations of such a celebration. Well, close to all except the Enacra the guardians of darkness. The magicians and sorcerers forced to live underground in order to keep harmony. Darkness since the dawn of man, has threatened it's very existence. An energy so malevolent, it was believed that whoever got consumed would be eternally corrupt. It was the duty of this brotherhood in order to stop it.

"Odaham! Wake the fuck up lest you desire another lashing." the grandmaster scolded.

Jolting upright the sting of such an act being felt before physical contact being made the young apprentice replied flustered "yes master!"

Today was the lesson on conjugation spells. "Odaham, what is the purpose of chalk, salt and candles?"

"In order to gather the required energy in order to activate a spell, sir"

"That is partially correct, but did you forget you can also manipulate one's own body through such a ritual? I thought I taught you better then that. You clearly have not read all the material I have given you."

Odoham braced himself as he knew what was to come.

"Such hindsight would not only get you killed, but everyone else above. Odaham, take off your robe" Odaham did as he was told freeing himself from the heavy blue paladin robes standing in nothing but the flesh.

The young apprentice did as he was told lest he be destined to worse a fate.

"You know what the punishment is when you make a mistake. This is not a school for fairies, this is a school for SPELLCASTERS! SHADOWSPELL!" the young apprentice bound by barbed chains digging painfully into his flesh grimaced at the assault.

"Odaham, you know why you must not fail. You know that the simple mistake could turn a simple healing spell into a sentence to death." the grand master floated effortlessly away from the young apprentice. "You disappoint me, in the exam you showed much promise only to waste it away in carelessness."

"I'm sorry master, I won't do it again I promise" tears began to form.

"PROMISES? Keep those promises to yourself, I have no need of them. Promise yourself to become the most powerful magician to have ever lived. Promise yourself to learn the black arts, lest you be consumed!" Odaham spoke no more, lowering his head in shame. The rest of the class kept silent, fearful of the grandmaster's wrath falling on them. All remained apathetic, all but one young girl in the far back corner a tear dripping down her face for the boy she cared for.

The lesson went on for another five hours. For the entirety of the time Odaham was bound by the barbed adamantine chains. The pain of being bound by barbs forced his mind and body in a way he had not yet experienced. Halfway through the lecture Odaham learned to shift into astro-form a skill not usually learned until after joining the brotherhood. Without the pain his physical body was enduring, Odaham personally vowed to himself to take his studies seriously.

After the grueling lecture, the previously weeping girl approached him.

"Are you okay?" the young girl asked concern filling her voice.

"Yea, I stopped feeling pain after a while." He admitted

"How is that possible? The shadow spell is supposed to give the person trapped eternal suffering until they are set free."

"I'm not entirely sure, at first the pain was unbearable. But gradually it felt as if my body was floating. I saw everything including myself as if I was in a dream."

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked once more truly concerned.

"Yea, don't worry about it. Want to go to the rejuvenating baths with me? I'm feeling a little sore."

"Sure."

Two years later

"Odaham, you have grown to be a true magician" praised the grandmaster. "Anam, you are not only the first of the village people to become an apprentice but you are also the youngest to succeed the period of adept-ship." He regarded her with warmth. "You and Anam have both showed great promise and as such gained the right to undergo the rite of passage."

"Just this one last task and you both will be guardians." The grandmaster now regarded the crowd "As we all know, one cannot be a guardian without an opposite. As each and all are tasked with protecting the people from harm, so does the opposite protect thy self in all forms. One cannot be a guardian alone. With the threat of black matter coursing through your veins the possibility of corruption is always present. It is the duty of the opposite to ensure this never happens"

"Anam and Odaham, upon the beginning of your journeys you choose who would be your opposites." Taking both their hands raising them together the grandmaster recited the ritual. "Upon the genesis of this journey, both of you were but little children. Now you stand before us not as boys and girls, but as true artists of the dark. The joining of the opposites must be witnessed by all of the order to ensure legitimacy of claim." Both initiates undressed their robes.

"In the name of dark magic I create thou seal between these two disciples. May they give each other boundless strength." The Grandmaster announced

"May they both receive boundless strength" the audience reinforced.

"The claiming of each other's innocence is essential not only for claim, but to also ensure one's role as the other's opposite keeping each other from corruption."

Odaham taking the young woman in his arms to the alter, he laid her down carefully ensuring her comfort. Although the initiatory process was required, it did not make it any less daunting. For anyone, having to lose your innocence in front of a crowd was more then a challenging task.

"Don't worry about the others, just focus on me" Odaham responded attempting to calm Anam's quaking soul.

"I trust you" were her only words.

Hearing those words filled his heart with pride. This beautiful girl with her dark blond hair draped elegantly like a fan behind her. Her face which held a constant pink flush darkened further from the intense look of Odaham's eyes. Lowering his head, hovering over her lips he started placing swift gentle kisses over Anam's head slowly trailing down to her lips. She eagarly responded, the two gasping from lack of breath. Odaham soon shifted to the right placing sweet kisses down her cheek stopping when he reached her neck. Ravaging kisses were scoured all throughout her neck making her toes curl in pleasure. Lifting his palms he began gently messaging Anam's breasts. Although small from adolescents, the proof of development promised her to be well endowed soon.

After granting her neck proper treatment Odaham began to shift downwards towards her breasts sucking on one while switching to massage the other. Anam mewed in pleasure feeling her lower body warm in delight. The taste of her breasts frenzied Odaham's mind. A slight taste of milk mixed with the warmth of skin forced Odaham to deepen his action causing more moans to be elicited. Soon traveling lower, Odaham began placing sweet kisses over her belly lowering down to her navel, kissing both inner thighs before stopping at the core.

Anam's soft sweet lips were now glossed with a thick clear fluid. Inhaling the scent, Odaham's mind was going insane. Placing his lips over hers, he began to suck on all of the juices around her core. At first, the taste was bitter and alien not having tasted anything like this before. Going forth ignoring his own discomfort he continued to please his partner before him. Soon, the taste became sweeter hinting of a taste close to strawberries. The pleasure of giving his partner pleasure and the new found enjoyed flavor encouraged Odaham to become more enthused.

Rocking his head side to side while licking deeply in a vertical motion, Anam was quickly becoming undone. A tightening pressure unlike anything she felt before started to overwhelm her. The need to let it be released was all on her mind, lest she weep of agony. Upon the precipice of release feeling the intense pleasure unknown to her until now she anticipated the grand finale, when suddenly he stopped. Aching for the attention to continue, her eyes began to water from the needed release. Suddenly her partner arose a smirk in his flawless complexion.

Looking to what he had his hands on, she was astounded by what she saw. A girth no smaller then her wrist and a length a little shorter then from her palm to her elbow stood his manhood. A shiver of fear overtook her body at the thought of that going inside of her.

"Don't worry, just try and relax." Odaham encouraged. He was gently prodding her trying to get her used to the sensation.

"I don't think I can" she admitted "it's so big, I don't know how that's going to fit inside me."

Simultaneously kissing and breathing lightly on her breast and prodding her entrance, Odaham responded "Anam, do you remember when we first met?" Diverting her attention, he swiftly filled her past her hymen.

Convulsing slightly from the pain a loud screech of pain made her throat hoarse. "I said I would always protect you. I promise, I will." He ended seizing all movement except kissing the tears falling down Anam's eyes. "I'm sorry, I had to otherwise it would never be done..." his lips were stopped by Anam's fingers.

"It's okay, I think I'm ready. Please start slow." She responded surprising Odaham with her bravery.

Slowly rising out of her entrance, Anam whimpered for the intention before slowly being filled again. This happened for several moments Anam no longer feeling any pain, but rather pure ecstasy.

"Faster, my love faster." she begged.

A shiver crawling down his spine, the words had caused him to lose all control. Reaching an inhuman speed and power, their bodies rocked from the pleasure.

"Oh, yes! Please harder! Harder! My god! HARDER!" she begged feeling the intense sensation nearing the precipice of her release. Suddenly the tension became too great as both of them flew over the edge embracing each other as they both found their release.

The grandmaster handing Odaham a blanket, he placed it over his new opposite and himself quickly succumbing to exhaustion.

"And the deed is done. Brothers and sisters, welcome Odaham and Anam into the Order."

Gathering the last bit of strength he had left, Odaham carried his new lover into his chambers where both succumbed to exhaustion.

~So that was chapter one. This is my first true commitment to fanfiction and my first all together lemon. As you can see, the society that exists is far different from our own. I also realize that the lemon was particularly long. Subsequent lemons will be shorter. The reason why this was long was to stress it's significance. If any of you have any questions at all please feel free to ask in review.

P.S. Odaham if you haven't noticed is Mahado backwards and Anam is Mana. I intentionally changed their names this way to release preconceptions of their appearance. Mana right now is in normal sorceress garbs and Mahado is in the skilled dark magician uniform. (hence why it's blue). Any more questions let me know. And thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. As you guys might be able to imagine it's harder making a story based on actually duel monsters then it seems. I've been looking at gx and 5ds for assistance in the story along with learning duel monsters nowadays to try and get more comfortable with the characters I have to work with. While having ideas and possible directions to go formulating in my mind I have more concrete ideas to work with. This story will be refurbished in order to fit these changes. However, their will still be graphic content including an extensive amount of adult content. This disclaimer is for 's satisfaction since I've heard of them wanting to become more age friendly. This story although based on a popular children's t.v. Show and card game, is not in any means for children. As the old saying goes viewer discretion is advised.


	3. The prologue to the new story

AN- (this will be short) Hey guys, sorry about not posting in what seems like a century. You all probably think I'm dead or something. In all honesty life's been kinda all over the place and the works. Well I'm giving you all a new prologue in order to see where this story is heading. After the prologue you will be getting the legitimate chapter one. I'm aiming to finish this by the end of the week. Thank you all for being patient and for the kind words.

Some things in this world are beyond explanation. What we as humans perceive as reality is just a glimmer of what the universe truly holds. Many try to define it whether it's a deity serving as a sacrificial figure for the greater good of humanity or the quest to obtain true wisdom. Throughout time, the knowledge of what truly occurred eons ago was once known. Now it is lost through distortions of truth, misinterpretations and knowledge that has simply become forgotten.

The golden halls of the palace was not something he was used to. As a young man growing on the streets Mahado could have never dreamed he would be invited by royalty. The rags he wore to hide his nakedness left specs of dirt to an otherwise spotless oasis.

"My Pharaoh, the one you have requested has arrived" Seto Kaiba announced. Although maintaining his posture, behind the mask a more then nervous commoner awaited the ruler of the country.

"Ah, it is you. Your name is Mahado is it not?" It was all he could do to simply nod.

"You shall answer when the Pharaoh is talking to you!" Kaiba hollered.

"It's alright Kaiba. So, tell me do you know why you were summoned here?"

"... Um, I am unsure your majesty" Mahado answered truthfully. At that the ruler of the country arose from his throne descending towards the commoner. Mahado was taken aback by this stepping backward slightly into a bow.

"Arise, you need not bow to me. I have been looking for you for a long time" Mahado was taken aback by this.

"You likely have many questions. Come, follow me to my study." The Pharaoh traveled down the magnificent halls of the palace. Stopping at a plain wooden door contrasting greatly with the rest of the palace. Mahado followed the king submissively escorted by the guards of the king each armed with deadly looking spears marching in unison. "Come here and sit." the King instructed. Grabbing manuscripts and scrolls that looked to be ages old the Pharaoh unraveled each revealing their contents. "Have you ever heard of The Brotherhood of Shadow?" The King asked.

"Only in legend, it is said that they are an ancient organization who perform dark magic. It is said that they do not reveal their secrets and anyone who does is silenced. It is also said that their powers are not of this world" the commoner replied.

"Is that all?" the Pharaoh asked. "Is their not more that you know?"

"Um... no your majesty. That is all that I know." the commoner replied fearful of what may come.

"Well, you are correct for the most part. Their are some details that you apparently don't know that do concern you." Mahado was shocked by this revelation.

"My lord, what is their that I do not know? How could it concern me?"

"Young man it is quite simple. The Brotherhood of Shadow is a secret organization that has existed eons before this empire ever began. In fact it has existed since before recorded history. At the present moment, the Brotherhood is working under me the king of the most powerful empire currently in existence. I am but an interim leader" The Pharaoh admitted. Showing a particular scroll of family records the King pointed to the last name listed. "Do you know whose name that is?"

"That's the name of my late grandfather, he died of sickness two moon cycles ago."

"As I expected. Mahado, you are the next rightful leader of the order. The blood of the Dark Magician runs through your veins." It was all the commoner could take not to black out. Suddenly countless images flooded Mahado's mind threatening to overwhelm it. Collapsing on the floor, images continued to flood the young man's mind images soon turned to events, events to time lines, time lines to what felt like memories of another. When all fell into place the commoner saw a bright light as if being reborn.

"That was to be expected" the voice of the King was heard. "Mahado, I need to know what it is that you saw. It is imperative that I know immediately. Oh, and in advance welcome to the fraternity."

End Note, I know no sex no violence. I wanted to give an introduction that would allow you to follow the overall essence of the story. Although this story contains both of the above, it also will have a story a damn good one if I'm lucky. Please, criticism is not only appreciated but wanted. No flames but solid criticism, suggestions and what you guys want is what I want to hear. This story is for a dying fiction fandom that needs some spark like 20,000 tons of tnt spark and for the great and many fans who throughout the years kept yugioh somewhere in their hearts as a piece of their childhood and new fans alike.


End file.
